create_your_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowclaw5553’s OCs
I have made this page for those of you in a Role play with me can know who, or what, I’m talking about and get a general description of them, as I make their respective pages I will keep them here for quick reference. If you need help pronouncing a name, comment to me. Also there are 152 characters. - Snowclaw5553 OCs Demigods Name, gender, parent, eye, hair, weapon, home, age, LQBTQ (if known) # Athe, Male, Zeus, startling Blue, black, sword, Thessaly, 15, gay # Archa, Male, Poseidon, Bright green, black, Riptide (formerly), Sicily, 16, pan # Rushthus, Male, Poseidon, Sea green, black, sword, Crete, 18, Bi # Astel, Female, Poseidon/ Artemis (the goddess, adoptive), Sea green, black, sword/ strength, Crete, 18, Ace # Cora, Female, Poseidon, Green Kaleidoscope, Black, sword, unknown port city, 15, Ace # Axo, Male, Demeter, Dark Brown, Blonde, scythe, Sparta, 15, Gay # Pok, Male, Demete, Dark Brown, dirty blonde, spear, Athens, 17, Ace # Sono, Female, Demete, grass green, Dark Brow, sword, Thebes, 19, Demi # Tof, Male, Ares, Brownish black, Dark Brown, sword, Thrace, 16, gay # Arto, Female, Ares, red /Brown, Black, Spear, Sparta, 18, aromatic # Potix, Male, Athena, Gray, Brown, foot long dagger, Athens, 16, Aromantic # Kinus, Male, Athena, silverish Gray, blonde, dagger, Athens, 15, ace # Izus, Female, Athena, stormy Gray, Black, serrated dagger, Athens, 14, straight # Rofa, Male, Apollo, bold blue, blonde, bow and arrow, Sicily, 20, Ace # Iso, Male, Apollo, dull Blue, Brown, bow and arrow, Athens, 14, Gay # Rasa, Male, Apollo, sapphire blue, blonde, bow and arrows, Thebes, 17, bi # Aboss, female, Apollo, bright blue, blonde, bow and arrows/ musical instrument, Delphi, 18, pan # Atao, Female, Apollo, blue, dirty blonde, bow and arrow, Delois, 17, bi # Mosso, Male, Hephaestus, russet Brown, Black, fire, Thebes, 7, ace # Nothus, Male, hephaestus, chestnut Brown, Black, fire/ hammer, Thebes, 19, bi # Kanick, Female, Hephaestus, Brown with hints of purple, black, enchanted fire sword, Thrace, 20, ace # Pendix, Male, Aphrodite, Kaleidoscope, Brown, dagger, Thrace, 16, pan # Ano, Female, Aphrodite, Carmel Brown, Blonde, Dagger, Libya, 17, pan # Athanasia, Female, Aphrodite, vibrant green, chocolate brown, sling shot/ rocks, Ithaca, 18, lesbian # Nikolai, female, Aphrodite, vibrant green, chocolate brown, sling shot/ rock/ darts, Ithaca, 20, Demi # Aless, female, Aphrodite, Kaleidoscope, Carmel browm, sling shot/ rocks, Sparta, 15 # Brenna, female, Aphrodite, navy blue, Platinum blonde, blow darts, Thessaly, 13 # Hyria, female, Aphrodite, light blue, mossy brown, throwing knives, Crete, 20 # Bona, Male, Hermes, champagne Brown, Blonde, Sword, Ithaca, 16 # Cosi, Female, Hermes, Ivey Blue, Brown, knives, Libya, 17 # Tendrix, Male, Dionysus, amethyst , Black, club, Thessaly, 19, ace # Xan, Male, Dionysus, Violet, Blonde, Sword, Crete, 18, straight # Koaus, Male, Eurus, amberish Brown, Black, Spear, Sicily, 16 # Ethus, Male, Eurus, Brown, Brown, Sword, Crete, 20 # Eckus, Female, Eurus, rock Brown, Brown/ Black, Spear, Sparta, 15 # Vultus, Female, Eurus, honey Brown, Black, Sword, iclus, 17 # Rila, Female, Eurus, Brown, dark brown, Drakon bone sword, Thrace, 21, lesbian # Napus, Female, Eurus, Hazel, light Brown, Spear, Thebes, 22 # Zeekus, Male, Zephyrus, spring Green, blonde with black streaks, 2 studded whips, Athens, 15, grey # Zena, Female, Zephyrus, spring Green, Blond with Black streaks, studded whip/ throwable sheild, Athens, 15, demi # Anaca, Female, Boreas, brown turned blue, brown with blue streak, Swords that turn into other weapons, Athens/ Sparta, 14, ace # Ro, Male, Notus, Brown with hints of red, black, fiery sword, Sparta, 18, Bi # Rach, Male, Notus, Brown outlining Red, Black, serrated Sword, Sicily, 10 # Cok, Male, Notus, red outlining brown, black, serrated dagger, Sicily, 11 # Hipthus, Female, Notus, reddish with hints of brown, black, sword, Athens, 16 # Miscus, Female, Notus, Brown with red tint, black, fiery dagger, Crete, 15 # Bac, Male, Hades, dark Blue, Black, curved sword, Crete, 16, Pan # Risa, Female, Iris, Kaleidoscope, Brown with a black streak down the middle, reflective dagger, Sicily, 16 # Colis, Female, Nemesis, Hazel, Light Brown, Spear, Thrace, 17 # Lassus, Female, Hebe, light Blue, Brown, spear, Athens, 21, aromatic # Vera, Female, Tyche, emerald Green, black, dagger, Sparta, 15 # Leker, male, Apollo, baby blue, light blonde, Delphi, 13 # Anorya, female, Apollo, baby blue, light blonde, Delphi, 14 Modern # Wyet Shard, Male, Dioynsus, Violet, Black, Sword, Las Vegas, 12 # Theia Kelly, Female, Zephyru, Brown, Brown with blonde streaks, sword, Denver, 13 # Amelia Snoe, Female, Boreas, Hazelnut brown, brown, sword that can turn into any weapon, Sualt Ste. Marie, Farmersburg, 14 # Joshua Lynn, Male, Nemesis, clear blue, black, throwing knife, dagger, Chicago, 15 # Nelly Armstrong, female, Urania/ Artemis ( the goddess, adoptive), navy w/ purple and white flecks, silver, bow and arrows/ hunting knife, Washington D.C., 16 # Luna Smith, female, Eris/ Artemis ( the goddess, adoptive), light purple w/ blood red flecks, black, bow and arrows/ hunting knife, Chicago, 15 # Eva Kemp, female, Anake/ Artemis ( the goddess, adoptive), black, brown, bow and arrows/ hunting knife, Cassey Cove Maine, 16 Warriors name, gender, Eye, fur, dead or alive, notes # Amberclaw, she-cat, green with a ring of blue, dark Amber with orange stripes, alive, long claws/ see the dead # Ferrettooth, Tom cat, amber eyes, Brown with white paws, dead # Stormtail, Tom cat, green, grey, alive, huge/ fluffy # Sunfur, tom cat, amber, dark yellow, alive # Willowbranch, she-cat, green, black/ brown, alive # Riverrock, Tom cat, blue, dark grey with black stripes, alive # Thornfoot, she-cat, green, Brown/ black, alive # Firefur, Tom cat, amber, fire orange tabby with lighter orange stripes, alive # Roseclaw, she-cat, green, red/ brown, alive, long claws # Cloudeyes, Tom cat, blue, white with a black band over his eyes, alive, blind # Briartail, she-cat, amber, brown, alive, stumpy legs (a birth defect) # Fawnspots, she-cat, amber, tan with white spots, alive # Shrewtail, Tom cat, green, tan and brown stripped, alive # Lakekit, she-cat, Blue, grey, dead, 3 moons old # Boltear, she-cat, green, Black with white paws and ear tips, alive, half of one ear missing # Vineheart, She-cat, amber, sleek grey with lighter grey stripes, alive, short hair # Featherclaw, Tom cat, green, grey with darker grey stripes, alive, fluffy/ long claws Volt Name, gender, eye, hair, weapon, species, color of armor, role, feature, age, LGBTQ # Chase Evergreen, male, purple, sandy blonde, galra sword, half galra, white, leader, stripes on checks, 20, Ace # Malcom Brown, make, Blue, black, galra knife, half galra, red, second in command/ speed fighter, enlongated hands and feet, 19, gay # Aubrey King, Female, green, brown with streaks of orange, laser gun, half galra, orange, sharp shoother, yellow eyes, 17 demi # Lilic Brand, Female, Light Blue, dyed purple, laser gun, half galra, Light blue, sharp shooter, fangs, 18, aromantic # Steven Potter, Male, blue, blonde, galra sword, half galra, dark green, technicain, galra ears that stick straight up, 18, bi # Kevin Riker, Male, dark brown, dirty blonde, galra sword, half galra, yellow, Healer, claws, 17, hetro Streak of hair Au Name, gender, eye, hair, streak, age, LGBTQ # Page Gunderson, female, green, fluffy brown, blonde roots dyed green, 22, Ace # Sullivan 'Sal' Fletcher, male, blue, sleek blonde roots dyed green, fluffy brown, 21, Pan # Nathan Celtic, male, green, dyed blue, straight black, 25, gay # Alexander Simmon, male, dark brown straight black, dyed blue, 24, gay # Lily Gunderson, female, hazel, curly brown, dull red, 21 # Violet Simmon, female, brown, wavy black, curly dirty blonde, 20, bi # Jimmy Celtic, male, light green, red, mossy brown, 27 # Scott 'Scarlett' Celtic. gender fluid, green, dirty blonde, pale blonde straight, 26 # Zeek Celtic, male, green, dull red, curly brown, 24 # Joan Fletcher, female, dark brown, frizzy dark brown, blonde roots and is dyed monthly/ weekly, 18 # Lauren, female, hazel, she dyes it monthly/ weekly w/ blonde roots, frizzy dark brown, 23 # Lissa Celtic, female, blue, mossy brown, red, 28 # Noah, male, unknown, curly dirty blonde, wavy black, 20 1/2 # Andrea, female, unknown, pale straight blonde, dirty blonde, 28 pan Magic Name, gender, zodiac, species, eye, hair, LGBTQ, Age, feature (if necessary) # Amos o'Shade, male, Taurus, elf, reflective green, white, aromatic, 19, rune stones # Gwendolyn Rin, female, Aquarius, ghost, blue, dirty blonde, Ace, 19, # Sullvia Rin, female, Cancer, ghost, Misty blue (blind) dirty blonde, straight, 10, walking stick # Hayley Warren, female, Aquarius, ghost, hazel, black, Bi, 11, # Lucy Ownes, female, Capricorn, time traveler, kaleidoscope, brown, aromatic, 18 # Ivieln 'Ivie' Joanes Rassey, female, Sagittarius, demon spawn, reddish brown/ glowing red (demon form), dark brown, Ace, 13 (looks)/ 113 (chronologically), clawed hands/ fangs/ sharp horns (demon form) # Breadon Stevenson, male, Gemini, half demon/ half shape shifter, blue, dark blue, straight, 17, feathery wings/ fangs, claws, horned wings # Amath, female, Gemini, shapeshifter, purple Iris/ black sclerae, purple, pan, 20, blue aura/ purple cape # Obsi, male, Gemini, shapeshifter, red iris and pupil/ black sclerae, black, pan, 19, big black wings w/ horns/ green aura # Bryce Pine, male, Pisces, half shapeshifter/ half Naiad, glowing sea green, dark blue, Bi, 18, fangs # Fletcher Sidle, male, Cancer, demigod (Letus), dark brown, black, Gay, 18, distant/ looks a little like a ghost # Elliot Martin, male, Libra, Demigod (Ganymede), purple, brown dyed purple, Bi, 19, very ''excepting # Abigal Wright, female, Capricorn, Demigod (Zelus), blue, dark brown, aromatic, 13, # Katie Sims, female, Aries, demigod (Persephone), green, black, Pan, 12, addicted to pomegranates # Robert Alchem, male, Aquarius, demigod (Gullveig), purple, blonde/ tipes dyed blue, aromatic, 14, wide/ big eyes # Bryan Sipes, male, Leo, demigod (Pheme) startling amber, red, demi, 13, no imperfections on skin/ a little full of himself # Zorro Kimp, male, Scorpio, kitsune mutation, yellow, silver, grey/ homo-romatic, 14, many scars on face/ missing pinky finger of left hand. # Isabell Perish, female, Gemini, fallen angel, blue, dark red, ace, 16, grey wings. The White Raven ''name, gender, eye, hair, job, rank, ring, age # Annabell 'Annie' Creek, female, brown, light brown, assassin, platinum star, 1, 18 # Sal Creek, male, hazel, light brown, assassin, major, 1, 19 # Kay Metric, female, black, dark brown, assassin/ healer, major, 3, 17 # Damien Crooks, male, blue, dark brown, technician, technician, 2, 19 # Cara Cris 'C.C.' Kelly, female, violet, black, dyed navy that fades to purple, assassin, major, 2, 19 # Dave Green, male, dark green, black dyed green, assassin, major, 2, 18 # Ally Crooks, female, blue, brown, assassin, major, 2, 17 # Tay Metric, female, black w/ light brown flecks, black, technician, technician, 3, 16 # Lynn Scytte, male, green, blonde, dyed dark blue, assassin, general, 4, 16 # Conner o'Maley, male, dark, sandy blonde, assassin/ healer, major, 1, 17 # Gage Heart, male, red/ brown, blonde, assassin, general, 2, 19 # Gavin Richy, male, green w/ gold flecks, black, assassin/ healer, major, 3, 20 # Molly o'Maley female, blue, sandy blonde, assassin, major, 1, 18 # Sally Ritz Kelly, female, dark violet, black tipped w/ white, technician, technician, 3, 21 # Janice Cara 'J.C.' Reese, female, green, red, technician, technician, 2, 20 # Jessica Richy, female, hazel, red, assassin, major, 3, 19 # Tina Heart, female, red/ brown, dirty blonde, assassin, platinum star, 3, 19 # Lizzy Scytte, female, blue/ green, dirty blonde, assassin, major, 4, 18 # Margret Swift, female, blue, Malfoy blonde, assassin, general, 5, 19 1/2 # Trinaty Dean, female, brown w/ black hues, raven black, assassin/ healer, captain, 11, 20 # Max Dean, male, dark brown, black, assassin/ healer, major, 11, 18 # Willium Dean, male, brown, raven black, assassin, general, 11, 21 # Ancy Macentire, female, kaleidoscope, carmel, assassin, major, 4, 18 # Walter Reese, male, blue/ green, red/ orange, technician, technician, 2, 17 # Cecilia Stenenc, female, black w/ hints of green, black dyed yellow, technician, technician, 10, 15 # Lily Morrson, female, green, brown, assassin, general, 4, 15 1/2 # Jimmy Schyler, male, blue, sandy red, assassin, major, 3, 16 # Violet Haves, female, purple, brown, assassin/ healer, major, 2, 16 # Jake Brown, male, hazel, black, assassin, captain, 6, 16 # Ginger o'Riley, female, deep green, blonde, assassin/ healer, major, 1, 15 # Patricia Brown, female, brown, black, technician, technician, 6, 15 # Anderson o'Riley, male, deep green, blonde, assassin, major, 1, 15 # Ben Swift, male, blue, Malfoy blonde, assassin, major, 5, 16 # Mark Stenenc, male, dark violet, dirty blonde, assassin, captain, 10, 14 # Angelica 'Andy' Dicey Stenenc, female, green, dirty blonde, assassin, platinum star, 10, 18 # Jay Fletch, male, hazel/ green, brown, technician, technician, 3, 25 # Nancy Wire, female, brown, black, assassin, platinum star, 6, 27 # Emily Qualib, female, black, blonde, assassin, general, 3, 26 Mha OCs Name, gender, quirk, eye, hair, hero name, favorite things Class # Seta Neru, boy, encase, grey, bage, handcuffs, # Uzumako Konotor, boy, crazy mind, swirled purple, neon swirls, Psycho, # Ippantekina Namari, girl, Lead, black, black, General Nami, # Tatete Burokku, girl, shield, steel grey, yellow, Blockade, # Buraindo Karafuru, boy, Light Blinding, white, red, Iris # Mamoru Henkan, boy, Weapon Transformation, Dark blue, Dark grey, Ninja # Kitsunezaru Ruijin'en, girl, Lemur, Amber, black and white, Ringtail. # Dorobo Kurutta, boy, Steal, red, slick black, Bank robber, # Nariko Juden, girl, Battery, coffee brown/ yellow, spiked blue, AA, # Gin Ruijin'en, girl, Gorilla, Amber, silver tinted, Silver Back, # Kisaki Kage, girl, Shadow Master, purple, pitch black, Empress Shadow # Tora Gara, boy, Tiger, green, Orange streaked black, Wild # Urusai Torinoyona, girl, Screech, red, green, Raptor, # Kawaii Hade, boy, Attract, navy, Ash blond, Attractor # Maindo Sakusei, boy, Imagine, kaleidoscope, any color she wants, Fiction, # Noizu Kurikaesu, girl, Noise replication, grey/ blue, brass colored, Music Mic, # Zuki Ayatsura, girl, Heart manipulator, pink, black w/ red streaks, Heart Breaker # Kaze Hakui, girl, Tornado, black, grey, Tornado, # Hotto Kurudo, girl, Warm - Cold blood, red, green/ grey, Reptile, # Oboete Chikara, boy, Memory Manipulating, grey, light purple, Neurolyzer, Civillian # Kinzuko Kage, boy, Quirkless/ mechanical prosthesis legs, lavendar, Dark blue, Erasure Head/ Ingenium/ his sister # Shinjitsu Kage, girl, truth seeing, light purple, dark blue, her sister and brother/ # Sapoto Henkan, boy, confidence booster, blue, black, equality/ His brother # Yakekuso Kage, girl, unknown, dark blue, black Ships of my OCs These are ships within my OCs that are offical. . -Snowclaw5553 Demigods # Zeeca- Zeekus - Anaca # Pathe- Pendrix x Athe # Cothus- Cora x Ethus Modern Demigods # Wyeia- Wyet Shard x Theia Kelly # Joshelia- Joshua Lynn x Amelia Snoe Warriors # Ambertooth x Amberclaw x Ferrettooth Volt # Everbrown- Chase Evergreen x Malcom Brown # Prand- Steven Potter x Lilic Brand # Riking - Kevin Riker x Aubrey King Streak of Hair AU # Sullivage- Sullivan Fletcher x Page Gunderson # Alexathan- Alexander Simmon x Nathan Celtic # Zely- Zeek Celtic x Lily Gunderson # Vioah- Violet Simmon x Noah # Limmy- Lissa Celtic x Jimmy Celtic # Scardre- Scott ‘Scarlett’ Celtic x Andrea # Joauren- Joan Fletcher x Lauren Magic # Owenson- Lucy Owens x Breadon Stevenson # Amasi- Amath x Obsi # Fletiot- Fletcher Sidle x Elliot Martin The White Raven # Annien- Annabell ‘Annie’ Creek x Damien Crooks # Nangelica- Nancy Wire x Angelica ‘Andy’ Dicey Stenenc # Marderson- Mark Stenenc x Anderson o’Riley # o’Matric- Conner o’Malley x Kay Metric # Taynn- Tay Metric x Lynn Scytte # Heartte- Gage Heart x Lizzy Scytte # Reeart- Janice Cara ‘J.C.’ Reese x Tina Heart # Maxgret- Max Dean x Marget Dean # Jancy- Jake Brown x Ancy Macentire # Reenenc- Walter Reese x Cecilia Stenenc # Beatricia- Ben ‘Benny’ Swift x Patricia Brown Category:Content (Snowclaw) Category:Collective Creator pages Category:Characters Category:Ships Category:Lists